A New World, Enaris
by Happytiger139
Summary: Sam and Lucifer are transported into another dimension, but it's not just Gabriel's doing, it's all the archangels. What's the point? They did it just for fun, to have a new television show.


A New World, Enaris

The quiet of the room was broken by a piercing scream. Before that, all you could hear was the buzz of the motel room's refrigerator. Lucifer's eyes opened widely. He sat up in bed and looked towards the other bed, only to find that it was empty, no Sam. He started to get up, but stopped to look around the room. This wasn't the same motel room he fell asleep in. In fact, it wasn't even a motel, it was a room in a castle. 'What the heck did we do last night? We aren't even in the correct time period', he thought, but stopped, remembering that Sam was in trouble. Jumping out of bed, he ran towards one of the rooms doors, hoping that Sam was in there.

"Sam! What's wrong?!" he yelled as he burst through the door, almost making it fall off its hinges. Sam screamed, not expecting to see Lucifer run into the room.

"Luce?! Where the heck are we? I was asleep one minute, the next, I'm awake in a castle! And what are you wearing?" Lucifer looked down, what was Sam talking about? He let out a surprised yelp, he was not wearing this when he fell asleep. Now, he was wearing clothes from medieval times, like what a hunter would wear. He looked back up at Sam, who was wearing something similar. Long white sleeved shirt underneath a semi-dark blue shirt. The white shirt was imbedded with rubies, though. And over both of those shirts, was a light baby-blue vest. There was a pure white bow and quiver of arrows strapped to his back, both of which were also imbedded with rubies.

"Calm down, Sammy. I think this is Gabriel's doing. He sent us both back in time."

"That is where you are wrong, dear brother," came a new voice. They both spun around, eyes settling on the sight of Gabriel. "You see, you two are actually in a different dimension. The planet's name is Enaris, and it's ruled by one religion. You two should go look around this castle, some people are waiting for you." Gabriel then vanished, leaving the two stunned and confused.

Dun. Dun. Duuuunnnnn.

Sam and Lucifer walked out of the room that Gabriel had put them in. Apparently _all_ of the archangels were keeping them here, just for fun, and that's why Lucifer couldn't just take them back home. Well, at least he still has his archangel powers, because Sam isn't good with a bow and arrows. They kept looking through all the doors they could find, trying to find _someone_. But they were doing so cautiously, afraid that something would come out and attack them, which happens a lot.

They came across a large hallway that lead away from what looked like a throne room. Sam stood there, gaping. Lucifer rolled his eyes and pulled him along, not wanting to get side-tracked. He walked faster when he heard voices further down the large hall, footsteps quickening each second. Him and Sam walked into the room, causing all the people in the room to look up. After about 10 seconds of staring awkwardly at each other, one of them spoke up.

"Oh, finally. Where were you two?" asked a girl in fine clothes made for a queen. She had wavy brown hair that went down to her chin, and was staring at the pair with innocent but experienced coco colored eyes. She had two beauty marks on her right cheek, about one inch from each other, and large, plump, pink lips. She was tan, but fair-skinned, lighter than most people like her. "Hello? Are you two okay?"

That got them both to stop staring. Lucifer looked up, ready to respond with a possible threat, but Sam beat him to it. "Um, yeah. We're okay, it's just… We hit our heads, and can't remember our names…"

"Sandy, you hit your head? Come here, let me fix it," spoke a man who looked exactly like Dean. Same freckles, same brilliant green eyes.

"Sandy?"

"Yeah, that's your name, isn't it? Or, at least it's short for Sanford," spoke a slightly dark woman with dark chocolate colored eyes. Her hair was covered by a pink veil, not willing to show any of her hair. She was wearing goggles, the straps vanishing beneath the veil, and she was wearing clothes made for a traveling monk or something, leaving no inch of skin visible.

"Sanford? His name is Sam," stated Lucifer, getting a little protective.

"Actually, yeah. I remember now," Sam said, elbowing Lucifer in the side "I'm Sanford, and this is…"

"And _he_ is Latimer," spoke another woman with goggles cynically, her eyes not looking up from the worn book she was reading, her black hair falling over her shoulders every once in a while. She was a slightly big woman, but not extremely noticeable, in fact, barely noticeable at all.

"My name is not Latimer, it's Luc-"Lucifer was cut off as Sam quickly covered his mouth, not wanting either of them to get into trouble.

"Um, right, don't worry about him. He hit his head harder than me. May I ask, though, what are you… or, _we_ doing here?"

"Council meeting, of course," responded the first woman. Sam looked around at the table, there were two seats missing. His and Lucifer's he was guessing. He sat down with Lucifer at his side, and then began surveying the people at the table. There was the first woman who had just spoken, to her right was the man that looked like Dean. Next to him was Sam, then Lucifer. Sitting next to Lucifer was a large man, tall and muscled, but still not as tall as Sam. He looked similar to the woman in fine clothing. Maybe they were related? He was dressed in armor, shining from the light given off of the floating balls of light in the room. His face looked neutral, like Castiel's regular face, except he wasn't Castiel. Sitting near him was the woman with the veil, and next to her was the woman reading the book. And lastly, there were two girls waiting for the meeting to get started again. They were quiet the entire time that Lucifer and Sam had walked in. One was tall, maybe the equivalent to Sam's height for a woman. She had strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a simple pony tail, and she was also wearing armor, but it was made out of leather and didn't shine as much as the other guy's. Her blue eyes flicked towards Sam, analyzing him, then went back to staring nowhere. The girl next to her had the same colored hair, except it fell forward freely. She was slightly pale with noticeable freckles on her face like the girl next to her. Strapped to her back was a bow and quiver of arrows, just like Sam's, but they were the classic brown bow and arrows. Since the table made a circle, the girl with the Bow and Arrows was sitting next to the rich looking one.

"So, let us begin."


End file.
